


At Twilight

by bb_bambam



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairies, First Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Moon Fairy Jaebeom, Sun Fairy Jinyoung, Tenderness, also there's hinted parenthood at the end, courting, featuring Nora as a chipmunk, it's simply true in every universe, just soft. very soft, yes this is another example of them being yin and yang !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_bambam/pseuds/bb_bambam
Summary: The Sun Fairy and the Moon Fairy may only meet at twilight – they did not let this keep them apart.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	At Twilight

_The Sun Fairy was hardly more than a fledgeling when he first laid eyes on the Moon Fairy._

In the faint glow of twilight, before the sun embarks on its journey across the sky, Jinyoung emerges from his colony’s nest earlier than he ever has before. He’s been in the world no longer than thirty seasons, merely a blink of an eye in the life of a fairy – the Elder Fairy of his colony has been around for nearly a thousand – and this is the first time he’s been allowed to leave the colony by himself. Eager to spend as much time as possible outside the nest, he had jumped at the chance to go out as soon as the first rays of light were visible.

He flutters to an empty branch on the old hickory tree his colony calls home and settles down to admire the moon slowly fading from the sky. On the ground, the forest is starting to come alive as light creeps above the trees, just beginning to paint the sky golden. Jinyoung can hear the chatter of birds, the giggling of wood nymphs as they coax the mice and chipmunks to wake, the splashing of water sprites in the stream that runs through the forest, and he closes his eyes for a moment to take it all in, absorbing the vibrant sounds of life all around him.

When he opens his eyes again, the sky is even brighter than before, signalling that only moments remain before the sun peeks over the horizon. What captures his attention, though, is the sudden flurry of movement he spots out of the corner of his eye.

On the other side of the stream grows a white ash tree where a colony of night fairies has made its home. Jinyoung has never seen a night fairy before, but he’s always been curious – truthfully, that was why he seized the opportunity to leave the earliest he possibly could, in the hopes that if he got there with enough time to spare before the sun rose, he would catch his first glimpse of one of the elusive creatures.

Elder Sister has told him stories of a unique night fairy, some seasons older than Jinyoung, whose wings glow like the moon. “As you are the Sun Fairy, named for the golden glitter of your wings,” she would tell Jinyoung, “he is the Moon Fairy.” And this Moon Fairy sounds like he is Jinyoung’s natural opposite, which makes Jinyoung all the more determined to see him, even just once.

The source of the movement is, in fact, a figure flitting towards the entrance to the night fairy colony in the ash tree, no doubt making haste to be safe from the sunrise, fatal as it is to night fairies. When Jinyoung’s eyes finally adjust to the sight before him, he can’t help the gasp that escapes his mouth. Even he, as one of the youngest fairies in his colony, is aware that night fairies are known for their dark wings lined with white edges that shimmer in starlight.

But this fairy is different, special, _stunning_ , and Jinyoung knows he’s looking at the famed fairy the stories are about – for this fairy’s wings shine a silver that rivals even the moon.

~~~

_The Moon Fairy was on the cusp of Ascension the night he first conversed with the Sun Fairy._

In the dusk preceding one of the most important nights of his life, Jaebeom decides that now is the time to finally approach the daylight fairy who seems to hold the radiance of the sun in his wings, who first caught his eye all those seasons ago. He’s seen this fairy – the one he’s sure must be the famed Sun Fairy – quite often since that first dawn, as his own arrival back to the colony in the mornings frequently overlaps with the daylight fairy’s departure from his hickory tree.

Were he to wait on his side of the stream, Jaebeom knows he might not work up the courage to approach the fairy, so he flies to a branch on the hickory tree to await the fairy’s arrival.

It doesn’t take long – after all the glimpses Jaebeom has caught, he knows that the fairy nearly always returns right after the sun disappears below the horizon. When he spots the tell-tale golden wings, Jaebeom flutters down to intercept the fairy’s path.

The fairy stops in his tracks before slowly flying to the nearest branch, all the while staring at Jaebeom with awe in his eyes. He is beautiful, Jaebeom thinks. Not just because of his wings, though they are breathtaking. But his lips are a shade of pink that Jaebeom has seen painting the sky at dawn, and his eyes glitter like the stars in the sky.

“Who are you?” he asks, and Jaebeom learns that his voice is just as lovely as the rest of him.

“I am Jaebeom, the Moon Fairy,” Jaebeom tells him. “And what is your name, little one?”

“My name is Jinyoung,” the fairy says, “and they call me the Sun Fairy.” His brow furrows and his wings flutter a bit. “But I am not little. We are but a few seasons apart in age.”

Jaebeom smiles, amused by Jinyoung’s little show of indignation. “My apologies,” he says with a small inclination of his head. “I did not mean to offend. It is the night of my Ascension, and I suppose I am feeling...older, tonight.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen, and they are alight with a luminescence that surpasses the brightest star. He is gorgeous. “You will gain your abilities to commune with the water and wind tonight?”

“I will,” Jaebeom says, feeling inexplicably indulgent. “It is a momentous occasion, so I’m told.”

“And yet you are here, talking to me, instead of preparing,” Jinyoung says, and he looks quite puzzled.

“Truthfully, I have wanted to speak to you,” Jaebeom admits, feeling a flush of bashfulness for the first time. “I guessed you were the Sun Fairy when I first laid eyes on you, many seasons ago. It is a fitting name.”

“Yes,” Jinyoung says shyly. “For the gold of my wings.”

“That may be true,” Jaebeom says, glancing at the glittering patterns that decorate Jinyoung’s wings before meeting Jinyoung’s eyes. “But it is not what I meant. Though your wings glow golden, it is your smile that outshines the brightest beam of sunlight.”

“Oh!” Jinyoung says, blinking several times. A delightful pink dusts his cheeks, faint in the fading light but no less stunning. “Thank you,” he adds in nearly a whisper, before ducking his head as if meeting Jaebeom’s eyes is too mortifying an ordeal for him to bear. “I – I must go. The light is nearly gone from the sky.”

Jaebeom smiles as Jinyoung delicately pushes off the branch and flies towards the entrance of his colony. “Goodbye, Little Sunbeam,” he calls. He doesn’t mean for it to happen, but the nickname spills naturally from his lips nonetheless. To Jaebeom’s surprise, Jinyoung pauses mid-flight and turns to wave shyly back at him. Jaebeom can’t help how his smile grows as he waves back. “May we meet again soon.”

~~~

_The Sun Fairy had just ascended when the Moon Fairy gave him his first courting gift._

As the sun inches its way below the horizon, Jinyoung flies to the ash tree to wait for Jaebeom to emerge. Jaebeom, as always, appears as soon as he’s physically able, the very moment the sun is no longer visible.

“Come quickly, Little Sunbeam,” Jaebeom says, fluttering in front of Jinyoung and stretching out his hand for Jinyoung to take. “I have something to show you before you must return to your nest.”

Jinyoung grabs the hand readily, though he pouts slightly as he and Jaebeom take flight together. “I Ascended today, you know,” he says, feigning indignance even though he isn’t truly bothered. “I am hardly little anymore.”

Jaebeom smiles, the pink glow of twilight highlighting his features beautifully. “I am aware,” he says. “And yet you will always be my Little Sunbeam, regardless.” He squeezes Jinyoung’s hand gently, and it warms Jinyoung in a way the sun never has.

“Where are you taking me?” Jinyoung asks. They haven’t flown far – they can’t, because Jinyoung doesn’t have long before he must return to his nest – but it’s an area of the forest Jinyoung is not so familiar with.

“Just wait and see,” Jaebeom says, and the look in his eyes is fond beyond belief. “We are here.”

Jinyoung looks around as they land on the forest floor together. There are a few wood nymphs scurrying around, soaking in the final minutes of light before the night settles in, and he can hear the beginnings of cricket song coming from the depths of the forest.

Jaebeom leads him to a little nook, kept hidden by soft clumps of moss covering a circle of stones. Inside, it’s quiet but beautiful, the little flowers clustered among the rocks providing splashes of color to contrast the greens and browns. “This is beautiful,” Jinyoung says, a little breathless.

“This is my secret place,” Jaebeom explains. “I come here when I need time for myself.” He meets Jinyoung’s gaze and smiles. “I felt that it was only right to share it with you.”

“Thank you,” Jinyoung says, feeling warm all over. He wonders how he could deserve to share such a precious secret, and allows himself to hope that perhaps Jaebeom feels as deeply for him as he does for Jaebeom.

“That is not all,” Jaebeom says. Without any further explanation, he whistles an unfamiliar tune, and moments later, a creature emerges from the shrubbery.

“A chipmunk,” Jinyoung whispers in awe, staring at it.

“Her name is Nora,” Jaebeom says, stroking the chipmunk’s fur gently. He ducks his head with a bashful smile. “I do not have the gift that you now have of nurturing living creatures, but I nursed her back to health after she injured her foot many seasons ago. Now, I visit her often.”

“That is amazing,” Jinyoung says sincerely, drinking in the sight of Jaebeom’s soft eyes as he coos at Nora. More shyly, he adds, “You are amazing.”

“You flatter me, Little Sunbeam,” Jaebeom says, his cheeks turning a shade of pink that rivals the color of the sky at sunset. “Do you want to pet her as well?”

Jinyoung nods eagerly, his hand already outstretched. Now that he has Ascended, he has the ability to not only nurture, but commune with all life, and he is curious about what Nora has to say.

 _Are you happy, Nora?_ he asks as he runs his fingers through her fur.

 _The Moon Fairy takes good care of me,_ she replies, nuzzling into his hand. _I am happy to have the Moon Fairy with me._

“She loves you,” Jinyoung murmurs, looking up to meet Jaebeom’s eyes. He finds that Jaebeom has been watching them with unguarded affection and feels his face heat up. “She – she is happy to have you with her.”

Jaebeom’s eyes disappear in little crescents that paint the very picture of delight. “And I am happy to have her with me.” He moves a little closer and drops his gaze, seeming nervous, suddenly. “Truthfully, I did not just bring you here to introduce you to Nora. There is something else I – I wish to gift to you.” He reaches out to clasp one of Jinyoung’s hands in his own, then takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

_The sunrise comes up_

_Sunshine on my head_

_You’re an angel for me_

_Hold my hand and let’s go_

_If I’m with you_

_It’s all right, it’s all right_

_Whatever it is_

_It’s all right, it’s all right_

_You’re an angel for me_

_Hold my hand and let’s go_

Jaebeom’s voice is captivating, and Jinyoung is left speechless as the song comes to an end. Jaebeom smiles hopefully at him. “Jinyoung,” he says, holding Jinyoung’s hand more tightly. “Little Sunbeam. You are very dear to me, and I – my thoughts have been occupied by little else besides you. I ask: could I – would you allow me to court you?”

Jinyoung feels like all the breath has been stolen from his lungs. “You – you wish to court me?” Jaebeom nods, his eyes burning with longing – the same longing Jinyoung has been feeling for many seasons. Jinyoung can hardly believe it. He smiles, trying to maintain a steady voice. “I – I have wanted nothing else. Of course, I would be happy to be courted by you.”

The last streaks of light are quickly fading from the sky, and Jinyoung must return to his nest before darkness fully takes over. But he allows himself a moment to hold and be held by Jaebeom, and the radiance of Jaebeom’s smile when he pulls away outshines the fullest moon.

~~~

_In the fading light of dusk, the Moon Fairy promised the Sun Fairy a future together._

Jaebeom is waiting for Jinyoung’s return as the last light of day fades from the sky. The Sun Fairy is late today – the sky above has already begun turning the dark blue of night. When he finally arrives, his flight is shaky and tear tracks line his face. In his arms, inexplicably, is a single hummingbird’s egg.

Immediately, Jaebeom brings himself to Jinyoung’s side, gently brushing the tears off Jinyoung’s cheeks. “Little Sunbeam, why do you cry?”

“I helped a hummingbird p-pass on today,” Jinyoung whispers, peering at Jaebeom through watery eyes. “She was s-so young, and her nest fell from her tree. This one egg survived.” He places one hand on top of Jaebeom’s, where it still rests on his cheek. “What will her chick do, all alone in the world?”

Jaebeom is silent for a few moments. “What if,” he starts, then hesitates. Jinyoung watches him, questions in his eyes, and Jaebeom finds the confidence to continue. “Have you heard the tales of fairies who were unable to sire fledgelings of their own, who found abandoned eggs to Change and raise as their own?”

Jinyoung blinks, and understanding seems to bloom on his face. “You mean we – we could make a fledgeling of our own?” He gazes at Jaebeom intently, and Jaebeom feels hope budding in his chest. “The two of us, together?”

Jaebeom smiles indulgently at him. In the dim light of dusk, Jinyoung shines more brightly than the sun could ever hope to. “If that is what you wish, Little Sunbeam,” he says reverently as his forehead leans against Jinyoung’s, “then we will do it.”

“Yes,” Jinyoung breathes, and Jaebeom knows they have only moments before Jinyoung must return to his nest, but he tightens his embrace anyway, selfishly clinging to the last seconds they have together. “Yes, I wish it.”

“Then I too would like nothing more than to raise our fledgeling,” Jaebeom says, placing a gentle kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead. “so long as it’s with you.” He pauses, letting out a deep breath. “Jinyoung, I have courted you for many seasons. Now I finally ask, would – would you be mine?”

Jinyoung’s eyes tear up again, but this time Jaebeom can see his expression mirrors the happiness that has Jaebeom’s own heart singing. “I already am, Jaebeom. I always have been.”

Jaebeom exhales shakily, dizzy with the knowledge that the desire he’s had for as long as he can remember has finally been fulfilled. “As I am yours,” Jaebeom says, cupping Jinyoung’s face tenderly. “My Little Sunbeam.” The look in Jinyoung’s eyes is reverent, and Jaebeom can only hope Jinyoung feels just as loved as he does in this moment. He grasps the hand Jinyoung isn’t using to cradle the egg and says earnestly, “I will bring the egg to our secret place to begin the Change. Rest well, so you can come find me at first light.”

“I will,” Jinyoung promises, gently pulling their clasped hands towards himself so they’re both touching the egg. He smiles at Jaebeom as he leans in.

They share a kiss that is chaste, soft, a barely-there touch of their lips, before they pull apart shyly. But it is enough to leave Jaebeom in a giddy daze as he bids Jinyoung good night and flies off with the egg – _their_ egg – carefully bundled in his arms, the taste of Jinyoung still lingering on his lips.

~~~

_After two long seasons of waiting, at twilight, the Sun Fairy and the Moon Fairy brought their little Twilight Fairy into the world._

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, the happiest of birthdays to Jaebeom! He may never know it, but he is among the small group of people who keep me from sliding back into depression every other week and I owe him so much. I hope his day was lovely and as wonderful as he deserves. <3
> 
> I started writing this about 6 months ago after seeing [this](https://twitter.com/cintheclown/status/1274657195020259332?s=19) tweet. I've never written anything in this fantasy-like writing style or this genre before so I hope they were both nice changes! I enjoyed switching things up for this!
> 
> Just a bit of worldbuilding background in case you're curious:  
> \- Daylight fairies typically have pastel-colored wings which is why Jinyoung is unusual. They have the ability to communicate with all living creatures and are also tasked with helping dead creatures pass on. They can only be outside their nest while there is light in the sky (so a little before sunrise until a little after sunset).  
> \- Night fairies typically have darker-colored wings which is why Jaebeom is unusual. They have the ability to communicate with the wind and the water (in this universe, they are not living, but are conscious). They can only be outside their nest when the sun is not visible (so immediately after sunset to just before sunrise).  
> \- In my mind, the Twilight Fairy is Youngjae and yes they did come up with the name by combining their names together.
> 
> The song Jaebeom sings for Jinyoung is "Sunrise," his solo song from Present: You! I've used it in previous works before, but it felt particularly fitting here!
> 
> Thank you to my sister for editing this while I was working! <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! :)


End file.
